


【微小说．灵异．天使与恶魔系列】（文：十甫）

by bmyuen



Series: 耽美原创／BL／翻译／原创言情／灵异（文：十甫） [4]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Other, 微小说, 灵异
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:48:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 3,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21953911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bmyuen/pseuds/bmyuen
Series: 耽美原创／BL／翻译／原创言情／灵异（文：十甫） [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1465780
Kudos: 1





	1. 发夹与迴纹针

  
她将那盒发夹一一夹在头发上，然后跳着轻快的脚步到伍婀面前，问：“伍姐，我漂亮吗？”

“漂亮！让伍姐帮你弄弄头发，会更漂亮。”伍婀拉过她，将她乱夹在发上迴纹针一一取下，替她整了整头发，才又将其中两枚迴纹针扣回她发上，“更漂亮了，去玩吧！”

“伍姐，怎麽不给她买个发夹？”新看护问道。

伍婀摇摇头，“那是她男朋友的遗物。两人闹分手，男友为了追回她，从八楼跳下，就跌死在她面前，脑浆都溅上她的脚，手却紧握着那盒迴纹针。然后，她就疯了。”

“这麽漂亮，太可惜了。”

伍婀不再说话，待新看护走远才开口，“你现在满意了吧？”

一团薄雾忽起，一把声音恨恨地道：“这是她活该！若不是她故意将钻石发夹跟那盒迴纹针掉包丢下楼，我会坠楼吗？为了那有钱男人跟我分手，可她现在疯了，那男人也不要她了！”


	2. 钻石发夹在哪裡？

  
她看他扑出栏杆后往楼下坠落的身体，左手紧紧握着那枚钻石发夹。

过了一阵子，又好像过一了一辈子，她颤抖的手指在手机上按了一个键，哆嗦的唇在对方接起时不断说道：“他死了他死了……我害死他了……”

“你做了什麽？”冷冷的声音传了过来，她一个激灵，夺口而出：“谁叫他要抢我的钻石发夹，还威胁我说若不交出发夹……若……你不给他一百万，想分手连门都没有。我抢不过他，便将发夹丢下楼，他扑过去想抓住，结果坠楼了……”

“发夹现在在哪裡？”

她紧了紧左手，答：“不……不在我这裡。”

只听话筒传来轻蔑的一声冷笑，“你可以回来了。”

正当她想问，回去哪裡时，一把声音响起：“是，主人。”

然后，一根两根三根皮枯甲长的手指从她的左手钻出，接着是一个长满獠牙的头，那双闪闪发亮得像钻石一样的眼睛，此时正贪婪地盯着她……

啊……


	3. 阿贪

  
伍婀默默地将那怨魂淨化，抹去他死前的记忆，让他不再怨恨。

“这些腐朽不堪的灵魂，你救得了多少？啧啧啧！”

即使不回头，伍婀也知道来者就是那个可恶的恶魔，从他口中吐出的话总是那麽讨厌。

“有何贵干？”伍婀没好气地问。有他的地方，就有贪慾，以及死亡。

“那个女人还好吧？”

伍婀转过身来斜睨他一眼，只见他正好整以暇地玩着自己的尾巴，看她望过来，即刻给她抛了个媚眼。

“我该感谢你没弄死她吗？”

“冤枉呢，你自己问它。”那恶魔指了指他身后。他大腿旁正贴着一个满脸獠牙的脑袋，一双钻石般的眼睛正无辜地看着伍婀。

“阿贪，过来！”伍婀说道。

“叫你过去就过去，你扯住我干嘛？”

恶魔将那獠牙怪推到伍婀面前，伍婀一把扯住，然后用力拍打它的屁股，“叫你顽皮，去吓人！”

暴打力度大得连恶魔都遮住眼。

“痛痛，是…主人让我去的，说这样就能让你回家。”


	4. 不够善良的天使VS不够邪恶的恶魔

  
伍婀一直觉得自己的基因可能出错了，再不然就是设定程式出了偏差，生为天使，却没有一颗百分百善良的心，而且也没有耐性对人类谆谆告诫以及不离不弃。她对那些自己作死的人类一点都不同情，觉得这些人早死早超生，最多在他们死后将他们的灵魂淨化就好。

她这样的另类一直隐藏得很好，然而在遇上那个恶魔后却无所遁形，就在她冷眼旁观一对作死的强盗因贼赃分配不均对殴至重伤时。

“啧啧啧，你看起来很兴奋，好像恨不得他们都死。”

身边突然有把声音响起。

她皱眉，该死的恶魔，看破不说破这道理，你不懂吗？

“哎，被我说中了，不高兴了吧？”

伍婀转过头看着那恶魔，冷冷地说：“灵魂给你，然后滚！”

却见他摇了摇头，“我的饲料够了，不需要。不过，若你求我，我就勉为其难……啊！”

伍婀趁他说话出其不意将他暴打一顿，没想从此被他缠上。


	5. 独一无二

  
被恶魔缠上是什麽感觉？

伍婀说：烦！

被骚包的恶魔缠上呢？

伍婀答：超级烦！

那被嘴巴坏又骚包的恶魔紧缠不放呢？

伍婀冷冷地说：想杀掉重造！

可你不是天使吗？可动杀机？

伍婀冷笑了一下：我只是不能杀人，但没说不能杀恶魔。

不过，一切杀戮恶魔的慾望在他带来了阿贪后，就停止了。

“这傢伙只吸食贪慾，不然你以为我喜欢收取灵魂吗？那些腐朽，收多了自己也变得腐败，若不是为了这傢伙的饲料，我干嘛要沾上那些脏物？”

只见那獠牙怪阿贪点点头，那双钻石一样的眼睛眨呀眨的，很可爱，伍婀笑了。

其实，她挺赞同恶魔的，人类的贪慾越来越大，腐魂越来越难拯救，唯有等待死后淨化。

“喂，你叫什麽名字呀？”

伍婀没听清，随意答：“我不饿。”

“伍婀？真巧，我叫都一，我们合起来就是独一无二了。”

那天，恶魔送了她一朵黑玫瑰，她听到自己心中的冰，裂了。


	6. 你的名字我的姓氏

  
天使其实是没有名字的，只有编号，恶魔亦然。

当天使52号被一个恶魔取了名字，伍婀，她刹那间觉得巧合，因为她给自取的名字正是伍婀，可瞬间就冷静下来了。

“你早就知道我的编号？有什麽目的？”伍婀问。

天使群与恶魔群，向来敌对，时常斗个你死我活，但情况其实一点都不复杂，若以人类所能理解的来解释，他们只是分属两个不同的机构，对立，不过是为了争夺所需能源而已。天使群需要善良、无私的灵魂滋养，而恶魔群则以人类的贪慾唯生，腐朽的灵魂是他们最佳养份。

所以，他们都没有名字，从出生开始，被编号、分群，然后投入各别隶属机构服务，犹如工蚁般，不断导人向善或为恶、淨化或腐朽灵魂以哺养族群。然而当天使与恶魔开始思考名字这问题时，他们会对他们所在的世界，以及所做的工作开始怀疑。伍婀正是如此。

恶魔笑了笑，“我也给自己取了名字。”

是的，他说，他叫都一。伍婀想。

突然，一朵玫瑰出现在她眼前，黑色的，“送你。”他说。

“什麽意思？”

都一看着伍婀半晌，问：“你要跟我姓吗？”

倏地，伍婀觉得体内那被冰封的心，开始跳动。

她笑说，“不如你跟我姓。”

“Deal。”


	7. 怠工的恶魔让天使很牙痒

  
“伍婀，你说我这个装扮好看吗？”

伍婀连眼睛也懒得抬，“嗯。”

“可我还是觉得戴顶绅士帽遮住这对角更好，不过，这样又跟现在的装扮不太相配了。你说，哪个好呢？”

见恶魔骚包地在镜子前将那帽子戴戴脱脱，那条尾巴在地上扫来扫去，伍婀直觉碍眼，恨不得抓起恶魔的尾巴来个过肩摔，然后再来个流星锤投般将他摔出门。

跟都一一起生活了几个月，发现他怠工的情况比她还严重。如今人类这金钱挂帅的世界，贪慾横流的灵魂到处都是，只要恶魔不偷懒，工作比天使不知轻鬆多少倍。可都一经常找借口怠工，美其名说不想沾太多腐魂以免身心受侵袭，又说不想跟她对垒抢资源，可现在连给阿贪储存饲料的工作也想丢给她，她已濒临忍无可忍的状态。

虽说，她并不是太善良的天使，可让她去承担恶魔的工作──助长人类的贪慾，以喂养阿贪，她的天性还是战胜了理智。

伍婀越来越怀疑自己当时是不是被恶魔诱惑了，以致那麽轻鬆就答应跟他一直生活……也许，是因为孤独和寂寞吧。

经常怠工的她，看着其他天使忙忙碌碌并从不置疑“天职”觉得很可悲；而面对越来越难渡善的灵魂、“业绩”下降，还得忍受其他天使的白眼，又觉得无奈；与族群格格不入，可她又不能离开，她从出生就注定了只属于天使族群，直到死去，如果天使有死忙的话，所以她只能继续隐藏自己的另类，伪装成一般天使，只知生，不知死地活得压抑。

恶魔的出现，让她的生活注入鲜活色彩，虽然一开始很讨厌他嘴贱，更讨厌他卖骚，可被缠着缠着，越来越发现他其实并不那麽讨厌，萌怪阿贪也让的她日子过得很快活，而当她得知恶魔原来也为自己改了名字后，她觉得自己似乎找到了同伴，虽然那是恶魔。

只是，不同族群的他们，个性儘管相似，但很多时候对一些事情的价值观还是很不同，例如，怠工。

伍婀怠工，是因为觉得渡善灵魂很徒劳，所以只选择淨化怨灵；而都一怠工，是因为懒，再加上爱洁，兴趣又多，经常怠工是想要有更多时间去拓展兴趣。

另一个伍婀觉得不能认同的，就是都一突发其想，想要囚住那些因贪慾过多而亡的怨灵，让他们的贪慾源源不绝地供应阿贪，省却他出外找饲料的时间。伍婀觉得这样做太缺德，那些人类已为了贪慾付出了生命，已让恶魔取得所需，遗留的怨灵应该被淨化归尘，不该再被压榨得连尘化也不能。

眼见都一磨磨蹭蹭愣是拖延出门，伍婀叹了口气，她已在刹那间做了决定。

她打开家门，然后对兀自照镜的都一说：“我们散伙吧！”

然后将那朵黑玫瑰抛还，在他惊愕的眼神下，踏出他们的家，不再回头。


	8. 选择

  
“伍姐，你看我漂亮吗？”她欢快地问道。

“你又叫错了，我不是伍姐，我是蓝姑娘。”蓝姑娘将她头上的迴纹针一一取下，替她理了理头发，又将两枚迴纹针扣上。她不知为何要这麽做，但依稀记得有人这麽教她，说不能让这美丽的女孩戴发夹，只能帮她扣上迴纹针，可那是谁呀？蓝姑娘一直想不起。

正当蓝姑娘努思索之际，远处，有两人在窥望着这处。

“唷！这女人疯了比不疯时更快乐，呣，灵魂也变纯淨了，啧啧啧！”恶魔都一摇了摇头，尾巴在地上扫来扫去，明显言不由衷。

“怎麽？想弄死她收取灵魂？还是想要留住一起过日子？”伍婀冷笑道。

“啧，说什麽话呢！咦？”都一突然转到她面前，兴奋地看着伍婀，还夸张地大吸了一口气，“这话怎麽这麽酸呢？你在吃醋吗？”

伍婀翻了翻白眼，说：“我只是好奇你怎麽亲自‘下海’，近距离去养腐魂的贪慾了。”

都一忙摆上一副委屈的样子，“啧！人家还不是为了你，你一点都不懂人家的心。”

伍婀笑了笑，没再说话。

都一的改变其实她都看到了，也了解他的用心──希望以勤劳工作唤回她的心。离开家后一年来，围绕在她身边出现的死亡人数倍增，让她忙碌得不行，“业绩”蒸蒸日上的同时，终于可以不再遭受其他天使的不时冷言冷语。尤其是最近这原本该死亡却只是变疯了的迴纹针女孩，本日渐被贪慾腐蚀的灵魂立即变得纯淨，让她吸收了许多滋养，她知道，这一切都是都一做的。

“啧！为什麽不把翅膀收起来，硌得人生疼的。”

“疼就别靠过来。”伍婀没好气地说。

恶魔一听，眼睛都亮了，立即贴近伍婀，尾巴缠绕她的腰，手摸着她的翅膀，一下又一下，轻柔地，怕弄疼她似的。

“伍婀，我们再合伙好不好？”都一在她耳边说道：“没有你，日子难过得很呢？”

“回去再当你的佣人呀？”伍婀斜睨他一眼。

“没没没，你当大爷，我不是跟你姓的吗？你说一我绝对不说二。”说着，还踢了踢阿贪，“阿贪也很想念你呢，而且它长大了，自己可以找食物，不需我们喂养了。”

看阿贪摸着屁股，忙不迭地点头强调都一说的话，眼睛闪亮闪亮的，犹如钻石般耀眼，让人移不开眼睛，并且想要拥有。

「难怪那些人都被阿贪迷惑了呢！」伍婀心中讚叹。

“我跟你说，我想到了一个绝妙的好计策，让我们仨都能各取所需，又不费劲。”都一倏地说道。

“又想到什麽馊主意了？”

恶魔兴奋，听伍婀这样的语气正说明她对他的计策有兴趣，这次，应该不会投反对票了吧？

“我们先让阿贪去到那些贪慾无止境的人身边，让它更大地助长了那些贪慾，吃饱喝饱后，再现原形吓那些人。若那些人被吓死，就轮到我汲取贪慾灵魂；若被吓疯了，你就可以收到纯淨的灵魂了。”都一小心翼翼地将计策说出，并紧紧地盯着伍婀，观察她的神色。

“又让阿贪变化成钻石发夹吗？你这计策只针对女性？”

“不是，阿贪也可以变化成钻石领带夹、钻石戒指什麽的，总之是一切可以勾起人类贪慾的东西即可。”

“不妥。”伍婀说。

都一立即耷拉了耳朵，“你不同意吗？”正想再努力劝说，却见伍婀抿嘴笑道，“应该在阿贪旁边再加上一盒迴纹针之类不值钱的东西，供那些人选择。自愿变腐的人类，与我们无关，对不对？”

见伍婀有些不怀好意、坏坏的眼睛，又亮又媚，都一不禁哈哈大笑，他就是爱死了这个不太善良的天使，让他改变坚持了许久的原生活型态，也不悔。

“来来来，我们再商量一下行动的细节……”都一抱着伍婀说道。

……

往后，若你看见钻石发夹和迴纹针同时出现，请千万要小心选择呀！

（END）

十言甫语：终于在入院动手术前完成这个系列。至于其他三个系列，我估计需要多些时候才能填上，希望大家到时能到来捧场。谢谢。


End file.
